Nocturnal
Summary Nocturnal is the Daedric Prince whose sphere encompasses Darkness and the Night, and as the mother of the night and a direct aspect of Original Void of Sithis, she is the oldest and most powerful Daedra in existence. This has earned her the title of Ur-Dra, a moniker which is recognized and feared throughout Oblivion as a whole, itself encompassed by her ever-changing domain of Evergloam. Even the other Daedric Princes are fearful of her power and obey her commands, as shown in the late First Era, when her machinations allowed the Remanite Mananauts to undergo unritualized trespass into the void of Oblivion, as all Daedric Princes were forced to make nymic oaths in a rare display of coalition since the Fall of Lyg in the past Kalpa. Nocturnal's nature is one that prevails over the ideas of secrets and mysteries concealed in darkness, embodying the qualities of the unfathomable and incomprehensible, something which is itself reflected in her mannerisms. She acts in a extremely enigmatic and incomprehensible manner towards mortals, even in relation to her followers, some of which have already given up on trying to understand her nature, recognizing it as a fruitless endeavor. Thus, due to her nature and the nature of her spheres, Nocturnal is primarily worshiped by those who inhabit and operate in shadows, such as Thieves, who actively venerate and consider her the utmost source of their Luck, which emanates from the portal to her Evergloam known as Ebonmere. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Nocturnal Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable. Exists outside of time and predates the very concept Classification: The Ur-Dra, Night Mistress, the Mistress of Shadows, The Unknowable, Empress of Murk, Daughter of Twilight, The Mistress of Mystery, Lady Luck, The Saint of Suspicion, Aspect of the Original Void Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Daedra are described as living conglomerations of hyper-angles, and as being entities of higher-dimensional morphology beyond what mortals can perceive), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly. Comparable to other Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection (As a God, Nocturnal is unbound by time and can resurrect herself at will as long as she remains alive in one moment in time. As seen with Mehrunes Dagon, Gods can return even if erased from all of Time simultaneously), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5. Gods and Daedra are eternal and immutable entities who only seem to be linear and bound by cause and consequence because they choose to appear as so), Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Daedric Princes, and even Demiprinces such as Fa-Nuit-Hen, can freely shape the structure of their realms on a whim, even altering their number of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions at will, either making them friendly and appealing for mortals or manipulating them into incomprehensible landscapes), Absorption (Consumed an inert Crystal Tower which existed throughout all realms of Mundus and Oblivion, making it apart of her realm which she could control at will), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Large Size (Type 10), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Immensely above the Ideal Masters, who exist as, and control their own Platonic Ideal beyond the limitations of Nirn) Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, BFR, Vector Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Cursed the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal so its wearer's identity is permanently removed from history and memory), Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate the underlying tones of existence and change reality accordingly), Life and Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Dimension Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (As the Ur-Dra, Nocturnal is a direct aspect of the Original Void of Sithis and is by far the oldest and most powerful Daedric Prince in existence, with all others being fearful of her power and readily obeying her commands when forced to. Easily banished Mephala and Clavicus Vile from her realm of Evergloam by waving her hands, and blocked their access to it afterwards, and her manifestation alone instantly engulfed the Clockwork City, an infinitely-layered ideal construct which exists beyond Time and Space, and replicates the entire Multiverse of Mundus. As one of the original Daedric Princes, Nocturnal likely partook in the act of shaping the Aurbis alongside the other Daedra, creating Oblivion in the image of the Original Void and assisting in maintaining its entirety) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent across Oblivion Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal (Easily broke through Ritemaster Iachesis' magical wards, which protected him from the combined powers of Mephala and Clavicus Vile) Durability: High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal (Nocturnal's realm is adjacent to all of Oblivion, encompassing all of its infinite realms within itself, and she was capable of consuming the Crystal Tower, which has a similar nature, and make it part of her being) Standard Equipment: The Skeleton Key, The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Capable of being harmed by divine light, though this is a minor weakness that is more detrimental to the shadows she passively produces than to herself. Gallery NocturnalSkyrim.jpg|''Nocturnal in Skyrim'' NocturnalOnline.jpg|''Nocturnal in Online'' NocturnalStatue.jpg NocturnalConceptArt.jpeg NocturnalSkeletonKey.jpeg NocturnalTarot.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Element Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings